User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - Buddy Rave, Reprint Bundle
Hello there fellow Buddyfighters, time for a little question: Have you ever looked at an old, rare and/or useful card that could be good to have more copies of, but with no easy way of getting the card in question? This problem is usually solved with reprints, but Bushiroad is not the best when it comes to reprints of good and useful cards that might be or are staples and needed for a lot of decks. However, we are blessed this time around, with no less than 20 reprints! Bushiroad finally listened, and we get some really good stuff out of it. Let us take a look~ Dragon, Danger, and Magic First of, we take a look at the only reprint that Dragon World got out of the set, and....weeeeeeell it is not the primary reprint we wanted or needed, but it is welcome. White Dragon Shield is one of the many many maaaaaaany Dragon Shield spells that Dragon World has, with the White Dragon and Defense attributes, and this one is one of the few of them that can deal with effect damage. White Dragon Shield is much stronger these days because of stuff like Bal Burst Smasher and Vanishing Death Hole, but a lot of cards could have been reprinted instead. Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle and Dragobond being to prime examples that would be more fitting. But alas, this is good too. Not the best, but good enough. Next up is Battle Aura Circle, a staple defensive card for Danger World that has only been printed once before, and that was in the original Danger World trial deck. This Battle Aura attribute spell can only be cast when the opponent attacks and you have no monster in the center, causing you to nullify the attack. Staple defensive card, and it being reprinted now gives us the option of getting it as a RR Foiled card, and that is something a lot of high-rarity collectors enjoy, not to mention it will look really good. Having an easy option to get this card without digging for the trial deck is good, but if you can easily find the trial deck, buying it is more suitable if you need these...unless if you are buying singles and such. Anyone who do not have this: Get it now that you have the option to do so. The next reprint is a bit of an odd choice: Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay. Ricdeau is one of the stronger items in Danger World, but I am not sure if it was varranting a reprint. Either way, this Battle Aura / Weapon / Demon Slay item that sports the powerful 6000 / 3 statline, which is really good for an item, and only costing 1 gauge, while making you unable to call stuff to the center. Bushiroad, why would we call things to the center when we equip and Item anyway? Ricdeau is an okay reprint, I guess. Not the best, and not the most wanted, not by far... Better reprints could have been stuff like Iblis, Archangel or Armor Reuse. But hey, you give new players the option of getting this axe, which is good, I suppose. Well color me surprised! The first (non-BR) reprint of a RR or above anime Buddy! Center of the World, Mary Sue is a card that many Wizard players love to have available, not because of her statline of 4000 / 2 / 3000 on a Size 2, but because she is a spell in disguise. Her call cost of 2 gauge can be a hinderance, but her ability "Almighty Miracle" lets you search your deck for any spell and add it to your hand. This is what makes Wizards such a good deck, because it allows you to 1-of important/tech spells, and just search them out with ease. This was a very important card for new Wizard players, and while not the most expensive, she was still quite the hassle to find. Magic World players really do get all of their nice stuff as a form of reprint these days. Bushiroad, you are spoiling us Magic World players with all of these reprints! Street Racer, Eligos is a Size 1 72 Pillars monster with 1000 / 2 / 1000 stats, and all that matters on him are those 2 crits. His Counter ability can activate when your opponent attacks. By paying 1 life, you call him to the center and redirect the attack to him instead. And when he is destroyed, you can pay 1 life to return him to your hand instead. This guy is a powrful asset to take on Impact Monsters without messing with deckspace, and has a powerful combo with the new cards gained in D-BT01 to make him basicly free to use! He as a very rare and hard to find card, and reprinting him as a R is a blessing to many, and one of the best reprints out of this entire set. Get copies of him at all cost, he is worth it. Now here is one of the more disappointing while not really disappointing reprints. Demon Musician, Amdukias is a pretty little lady, Size 0 72 Pillars, with 2000 / 1 / 1000 stats. Her ability is to discard 1 card when she enters the field, to add a monster from the drop to your hand. While she is a very strong and highly suggested card to run, the fact is that she was the shop promo of last month, so that has made a couple of people a bit annoyed. However, this is good for everyone who could nto attend such events, and she will certainly find her place in the decks of a lot of 72 Pillars players, and Shadow Shade as well, to some extent. As much as the anime would want you to believe Impact Monsters cant be stopped and you are doomed as soon as they are played, cards like Chillax! are here to show you why that is false! This Defense attribute spell costs 1 gauge, and when cast, it reduces the next instance of damage you take to 0, and then you gain 1 life. This is one of the most powerful spells Magic World can run in the Impact Monster era, because it can turn any instance of damage into a simple gust of wind, that does nothing but refresh you. Magic World is one of the big winners this season, and all of these reprints seem to push that agenda, as all of them are really good. Katana, Ancient, and Dungeon Speaking of having good reprints, can we all take a moment to appreciate not only the highly valued reprint of Electron Ninja, Shiden, but also the fact Bushiroad blessed us with a new and amazing artwork for it!? Look at him! He looks amazing! Shiden is an iconic monster for Ninja players. He is a Size 1, 3000 / 1 / 1000 Ninja, with the ability of Cyber Analyze, that can be activated by paying 1 gauge and discarding a Ninja Arts, letting you draw 2 cards. Shiden is not a damage pusher, but an advantage engine. His usage and how good he is depends on how well the player is, actually. It surely helps drawing into your important cards, which is one of the main uses for resource engines. Maybe I am wrong on some points, but this card is just good, and it is hard to explain it. Another well deserved reprint that we can now get foiled is Ninja Arts, Half-kill, which is a Ninja Arts spell that can negate the attack of a Soulguard monster and remove all the soul cards from said monsters. While not stopping Bal Burst Smasher, it can stop and completely neuter any Soulguard based wall, like the menancing Shadow Shades. This is a card you should run even more of these days, at least as a 2-of. Simple but destructive, and takes care of pesky walls. So anyone who wants to deal with Shades and just happen to play Katana World, this is the card for you. Unneeded reprint is unneeded. Dragon Emperor Legend, the staple 4-of in both Ancient World and Dragon Ein, has already been reprinted recently, and it is sure to be reprinted in the new trial deck. Well, anyway, it is a good card, so...unneeded or not, it is good to have, I guess. Not much to say, it is just there, and it is here to stay. Here is a promo card that was fitting of a reprint. Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers is a Size 3 Raging Spirits with 7000 / 2 / 7000 stats, costing a measly 1 gauge, and with the ability to pay 1 life to give him Penetrate and Double Attack. Oh, and Lifelink 2. Leadbangers is one of the strongest Raging Spirits, and the fact you can combine it with so many powerful cards in the Raging Spirits deck, the Enma Alliance cards in particular, it just makes him even stronger. This card single-handedly pushes the set's value up to insane amounts. This is really one of the top reprints in this set, and do yourself a favor and try to get this guy in RR foil. It will be highly valuable. Talking about cards pushing up the value of sets, we got one of the key cards for Adventurers and Knights, and it is my bro Dancing Magician, Tetsuya! Tetsuya himself is a Size 1, 2000 / 1 / 2000, Adventurer / Wizard, which is not the most impressive. But his ability....his ability makes him super strong, by giving any Adventurer that Link Attacks with him the Double Attack ability. Giving Double Attack to some of your strongest monsters, or your oh-so-powerful items is the bread and butter of many Dungeon World decks. Anyone wanting to run the Adventurer or Knights, get this card before he is out of print or something. Please, do yourself this favor. Legend, Darkness Dragon, Star Dragon, and Generic Okay, the reason this was reprinted is based solely on the fact that Star is getting more support soon, but I still dont see why Stellar Deity, Astraeus was reprinted here. It is a 6000 / 2 / 6000 Size 2 Legend World monster with the Olympus / Star attributes, costing 2 gauge to call, and makes the Star monsters on your left and right be immune to destruction. It is an okay card, and a key combo piece to the Frozen Star deck...but Frozen Star is not reprinted, so I really do not see why this is here. I am just drawing a blank... Good for those wanting a new chance at a foiled version, I guess. This however is a good reprint. Red-eyed Succubus used to just be a promo card that was hard to get for many, and now she is easy to find. Sitting as a Size 1, 3000 / 1 / 2000 Wydar Sarkal copy of Shiden, just by ditching a Wydar Sarkal instead, she is a key component to the Wydar Sarkal decks. While her 1 crit does not help the Dullahan plays, she helps drawing into all the cards needed for the ideal Dullahan turn, which is one of the reason she is used. Staple and beautiful card. And do I need to keep stating why drawing cards is good...? Gonna try my dandiest pulling this in foil. More powerful reprints! Loki the Ehrgeiz is a Size 0 Asgard monster with 3000 / 0 / 5000 stats. While not the most impressive stats, his ability is one of the most evil abilities in Buddyfight: When called, he removes all the soul of any card on the field. Do I need to explain how powerful soul-killers are? Legend World players have their easy out to Shadow Shades, so that is a thing. Good card is amazing. Loki is actually regarded as one of the most powerful cards in the game, you know? Devil Stigma! The RRR card that so many Darkness Dragon World players value over anything in their decks....! It is now outclassed by cards like Scapegoat, and not really needed. I mean, we appreciate the gesture Bushiroad, but Stigma is really not needed. This Deep / Charge / Recovery spell destroys a monster on your side and gives you 2 gauge and 1 life in return. There are some combo plays with this, but...really, it is not that good anymore. I am glad this will kick down the price of this overhyped spell, though... Anyone wanting a Jackknife base form in Star Dragon World? Well here we have Jackknife "Overwrite"! The Neodragon Size 2 with 5000 / 3 / 5000 stats, all for 2 gayge and getting a card from the drop in his soul! He has Soulguard, as expected, and he gets Penetrate when he has 2 or more cards in soul! This card is... ..... Really mediocre. I honestly dont get why he is here. More Jackknife cards for those who dont have him? I dont know, really... Buddy Help is the first of our reprinted Generic cards. It has the Water attribute, for some reason, and costs 3 gauge to cast, letting you draw 2 cards. I have seen some decks utilize this card, but I am a bit unsure about it, to be honest. Cool new artwork however, and I bet some of you will find more use for it than I do. Ultimate Buddy!, the Generic Enhance spell that you can slap into the soul of your Buddy for 1 gauge, which gives your Buddy +5000 power AND Soulguard. This card has a lot of interactions and opens up plays with certain monsters that they did not have before, plus it can give big walls even more soul, just by paying 1 gauge, and gives them more punching power to boot. One of the best Generic spells in the game, this one. And now we have a chance to get it as a foil. Really really good stuff. Our last reprint is the Battle Deity Robo / Defense spell, Damage Control, which can be Set on your field, and it has the Counter ability to discard any card from your hand, once per turn, to reduce the next instance of damage you take by 2, and if you discarded a Battle Deity Robo, reduce it by 4 instead. So this basicly turns every card you have into a White Dragon Shield. Damage Control has seen plays in a couple of decks, mostly Disgard and Darkhero, but the viability of this card is really high. It depends on the deck you play and how you play, but this card is truely a hidden gem among the Generic spells. Last words about these reprints Bushiroad finally nipped themselves in the neck and gave us not just a few good reprints, but a good bundle of them! Things are looking great for Triple D, and Buddy Rave spesificly, and though we only have an abundant amount of Hero World card left, I still feel like we are going to get some interesting stuff that can catch the attention of all of us. But until then, know that almost all of these reprints are amazing, and we are lucky to be getting them this time around. Peace~ Category:Blog posts